


Steal My Heart

by Van_Go



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 07:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Van_Go/pseuds/Van_Go
Summary: Alex is a security guard at a bank. Eliza robs the bank. They fall in love, of course.





	Steal My Heart

Alex straightened his dark blue tie for the third time, his eyes scanning the small bank. It was filled with people, mostly regulars and a few unfamiliar faces. Alex circled the room, taking extra attention to anyone he didn’t recognize. He didn’t anticipate any problems, but one can never be too careful. Although the bank hired him to protect the money in vaults, he was more interested in protecting the people who worked there. Even the teller, Aaron, who always seemed to roll his eyes whenever he felt Alex was taking his job too seriously. 

Just as he was making his way back, the front door opened to three women. Although this was not something that usually caused alarm, all three were dressed in men’s attire with different colored bandanas covering half their face. No one moved or spoke, too stunned by the outrageous women in trousers to be concerned. That is until one of the women barred the door and the other two produced guns from their leg holsters. 

“Everybody on the ground...please.” One of the women, wearing a yellow bandana, called out. 

“I’m sorry but I must ask you three to leave immediately.” Alex replied as he reached for his own gun. “Your outnumbered here. There must be at least twenty able bodied men in this bank.”

“Outnumbered but not outgunned.” The dark haired one with the blue bandana pointed her weapon at Alex’s heart and had the audacity to wink at him. 

“Now that’s been cleared up, everyone get on the ground or we will put you there.” yelled the thief in pink. 

“Except for you, sweetheart. I’ll take this since you’ll be needing both hands to open the vault.” Her mouth was covered, but it was clear to Alex that she was smiling. Alex blushed bright red and Aaron rolled his eyes. 

Alex was at a loss. He always daydreamed of being the hero and saving everyone from the bad guys. However, this particular scenario never crossed his mind. 

“You seem like a good, respectable lady. Perhaps the bank could offer you a loan. I’m sure you don’t want anyone to get hurt.” Alex scolded.

“People are being hurt everyday, usually at the hands of these wealthy, heartless bastards. I promise the money will be used for a good purpose. Please help me so I can help them.” 

Alex nodded his head and opened the vault, helping her inside. She lowered her bandana and quickly kissed his cheek. The trio only took three bags of cash, even though there was plenty of money inside. 

****A Few Weeks Later****

Alex was grateful that he was not fired from his job. In fact the bank hired his dear friend, John, until the robbery scandal died down. As he was making his rounds, he felt a light tap on his shoulder.

“Hello. I’d like to set up an account. Where should I line up?” 

“Right this way...sweetheart.” 

Eliza smiled, Alex blushed, and Aaron roll his eyes at the both of them.


End file.
